2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to winding yarn, more particularly to an apparatus and method for starting a running length of yarn to wind, preferably a transfer tail, at the same point on each bobbin during initial yarn stringup on a bobbin winder, preferably on a vertical spindle winder.
2. The Prior Art
This invention is particularly adapted for use in conjunction with the improved vertical spindle winder and transfer tail apparatus and method disclosed in, respectively, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,319 to Sachleben, Sr. et al. and 3,964,722 to Boggs et al., both of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Yarn transfer tails function to connect yarn packages for their use in series without interruption in a process. This is accomplished by knotting the transfer tail at the end of one package to the beginning end of the next package, serially. The transfer tail should be equivalent in quality and strength to other yarn on the bobbin; therefore, yarn initially wrapped on the barrel of the bobbin is preferably used as the transfer tail. Availability of the transfer tail can only be assured by starting the initial yarn wrap at the same point on the bobbin, preferably its base, for all yarn packages.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,722 to Boggs et al., actuation of the transfer tail apparatus occurs when the operator steps on lever 5 (see FIG. 2 of Boggs et al.). With reference to FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,319 to Sachleben, Sr. et al., the initial yarn-to-bobbin contact will depend on the position of lower yarn guide wheel 43 when lever 5 is depressed. It is preferred that the wheel be located at the bottom of its traverse when the transfer tail apparatus is actuated; since actuation is discretionary with the operator, however, this seldom occurs on a consistent basis. The present invention was devised to overcome these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,722 to Boggs et al. discloses that the stringup aid can be thrust outwardly by a solenoid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,375 discloses the use of the yarn traverse guide position to trigger movement of a pivoting rod for forming a transfer tail.